Mindy
Mindy is the PAW Patrol's Snow rescue pup.q She specialises in search and rescue, and is good at mountain rescues too. She is a member of Team A.V.A.L.A.N.C.H.E alongside her fellow snow rescue pups Cooper, Tundra, Icee and Koho. She is also the mentor of Vito. She is owned by WittleFuzzyPuppehs General Appearance Mindy is a chocolate brown Saint Bernard puppy. She is taller than most of the other pups, Chase being the only one who's a bit taller than her. Although she is tall compared to the others, she's quite small for her breed standards And compared to other St. Bernard pups shes a bit of a runt. She has fuzzy, floppy ears and a long fluffy coat and tail. She has white socks on all four of her paws as well as white on her muzzle, belly, mane and tail, she also has bright violet eyes. Uniform Mindy wears an light blue ski jacket uniform with a fluffy white collar and cuffs, along with a fluffy blue hat to match and has a blue pup pack equipped with tools. When going out into big blizzards or snowstorms she wears goggles, a barrel of coco around her neck and boots on her paws. Her collar is purple and her pup tag depicts a snowy mountain range. When on missions with Team A.V.A.L.A.N.C.H.E she wears a blue neckerchief with snowflakes on it. Pup Pack Tools * Snow Shovel * Grappling Hook * Rope * Hot Coco Mindy is a shy yet polite pup, she tends to stay in the background. She is not good at socialising with other pups at first but once she gets to know and trust them she acts more herself and comes out of her shell a little. She can be very easily excited, especially when it comes to cute animals or babies. She loves to play with children, she's best pals with Alex and loves to hang out with him, Katie and her favourite kitty, Cali. Mindy is very caring and likes looking out for all her friends. Although she's shy when it comes to other pups, she's extremely courageous when it comes to rescue missions. Mindy will push herself to the limit and trudge through the toughest snowstorms to save who ever is in need of help. There are only certain circumstances when can be timid on missions though. She's terrified of the dark so caves are her weakness. She's very committed to her job and is always there to lend a helping paw! As a teenager Mindy's shyness decreases, during her teens she's a lot more confident around others and loves to hang out in big friend groups. She's more bubbly as a teen and looks for nothing else than to have fun with her friends. Once she fully matures, she becomes more mellow, losing any shyness she once had. She has a small fear of public places, though not as much as when she was a pup. As a mother, Mindy is very caringm protective and guiding, she's always there for her three pups and provides comfort and security for them almost all the time. Note: Will be rewriting soon. Stories By Me: * Pups Save the Sled Dogs * Pups and the Ruff Rescue * Pups and the Raptor Rampage * Love through the storm * Pups and the Midnight Spooks Stories By Others: * Worthless pups * Bitten by the Love Bug * Mindy's Mystery * Thunder pup p2 * Icy Cases * Pups Dance the Night Away * Tales From Snowy Harbor * Pup Pup Split Up * Pups and the Big Breakup * Pups and the Family Vacation * Mindy,Icicle and the avalanche * Pups Get A Booker * Howl City (1) * Pups Save a Superhero * A New Member! * Pup Pup Memories * Pups and the snowy accident * Jurassic Pup * Pups in a Blizzard * Pups and the Halloween Dance * Pup pup protection * What's Wrong with Elsa? * Pups on a Nature Walk * Pups & the Magic Typewriter * Tundra's 3D Land * Please tell me you're Okay Song Articles: * More than a Team * I love you (paw patrol version) Catchphrases (Credit to Vixiedog for the first one) Voice actress Young: Ariel Winter (Voice of Sofia from Sofia the First). Young Singing: Ariel Winter (Singing voice of Sofia from Sofia the First). Older: Jodi Benson (voice of Lady from Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamps Adventure). Older Singing: '''Meghan Trainer Fears * Public places and big crowds, Mindy has slight social anxiety and gets anxious if there's too many pups around. * The dark. This fear she eventually grows out of, but like most pups Mindy has a huge fear of the dark and other dark places, such as caves. * Ghosts and monsters of any sort. She has a terrible fear of ghosts. After hearing too many ghost stories when she was young Mindy now fears the supernatural and any other make believe monsters, such as vampires and werewolves. * Big cats, bears and wolves. She pretty much fears any wild animals bigger than her, any carnivorous beasts she's terrified of, even the mention of the name can make her jump. Because of this fear, she hates Zoo's, and usually passes on trips to them. * Thunder/snow storms and lightening. She's petrified of any loud sounds the wind makes, and jumps at strikes of lightening. Thunder is also a big no no for her, although she doesn't fear it as much as lightening, it does startle her. * Fireworks. Mindy's second biggest fear. She HATES fireworks and finds the noises traumatising. One bad experience with them as a pup led her to never ever liking them. Friends * Mindy has a number of friends, though in the Paw Patrol Marshall is her best guy friend. The two pups spend most of their time together and have a sort of brother, sister relationship. Mindy is Marhsalls voice of comfort and always reassures him when he's feeling down. She gets along well with Skye also, Skye is one of her closest gal pals and the two love to go to Katie's together. * Her closest friend by far is Tundra. The two have an extremely close bond with eachother and share a lot in common. Mindy is always there to comfort Tundra when she's down and Tundra's always there to stand up for Mindy and help her when she's too shy to do anything herself. They're always there for eachother with things get hard, helping the other get back on their paws when one get knocks down. * Another good friend of hers is Smiley. Smiley was Mindy's first friend when she joined the Paw Patrol, Mindy loves Smiley like a sister. Smiley always cheers Mindy up with her bubbly personality when she's having a rough day, Mindy tells Smiley everything and Smiley tells her everything too. * '''More will be added.. Family * Chester (Father) * Blitzen (Mother) * Unknown Relative * Viktor (mate) * Sterling (Son) * Holly (Daughter) * Alisha (Daughter) * Abigail (Sister in-law) * Broddie (Brother in-law) * Clemens (Brother in-law) * Spring (Daughter in-law) * Triton (Son in-law) Fun Facts * Mindy originally had two brothers, Scruff and Damon, but I scrapped them. * She is the second youngest out of the Paw patrol, only having Rubble younger than her, her breed makes her one of the tallest of the pups though. The only pup taller than her is Chase (though that changes as they grow). * She has a purple pet bunny called Fuzzle. * She is Viktor's crush and girlfriend. At first she was a bit shy to open up to him but eventually they both did~ * I originally shipped Mindy with Zuma but after seeing how cute her and Viktor were i scrapped the idea (plus I prefer PPPs Oc Princess with Zuma >u<). * She is best pals with Marshall, Tundra, Angel, Princess and Smiley. * Out of all the pups in the paw patrol the one she's probably closest to is Marshall, she sees him as sort of a big brother. * Shes very close to Tundra as sees her as sort of a mentor and big sister, the two are closer than close. As time goes on, Everest eventually joins the Paw Patrol as another snow rescue pup. Mindy and her snow sister Tundra start to feel shined out by the new arrival, since it seems she has everyone's attention. The two girls are always there for each other when things get rough though. * Shes very welcoming to new pups (as long as they're smaller than her) she tries to make them feel As welcome and at home as possible, acting like sort of a mother or big sister until they've settled in. * Her father was a search and rescue dog and her mother was a sled dog. * When she's older she has three puppies with Viktor. Their first born, a boy named Sterling and eight months later twin girls, Holly and Alisha. * when shes older she becomes less shy, she has a more mellowded and clam personality. * For Christmas Viktor gave her a snowflaked shaped necklace. He also uses Snowflake as a nickname for Mindy, the same way she calls him Vik. * One of her closest pup pals is Tundra, the two girls are "Snow Sisters~" and share a close understanding and bond towards each other. * She looks to Med as sort of a little brother, and always tries to be there for him when he needs her. She's there to help him if he needs advice or just someone to talk to. * As a baby, she always loved to give her mother and father and anyone she was close to kisses on the cheek. * She has a fear of public places and big crowds, she prefers to stay with a small group of pups. * She's also afraid of the dark. She eventually grows out of this fear as she ages, but as a pup she has an extreme fear of the dark and other dark things, like caves. * Her design was somewhat based off/inspired by Beethovens from the 1992 film, most of her though was based off a Puppy In My Pocket toy I had when I was younger. * she was originally going to be called Chloe, then I changed it to Milly and then finally I settled on the named Mindy. She's actually named after Hit-Girl from this movie, believe it or not..lol * At first she wasn't intended to be an official PAW Patrol member, I was actually gonna have her be a sled dog who helps out Jake and delivers stuff to the Lookout. I made her a snow pup after realising that was actually a job a pup could have. Note You are NOT allowed to use Mindy for anything unless you have permission from me. No adding her into stories, making pages for her/using her outside this site or making her a relation of an OC of yours without asking and if you do use her you must mention she is my OC. Only my close friends may use her without asking. No editing this page without informing me. Do you think Mindy's a good snow pup? She's my favourite! She's cool~ I prefer another What's your favourite thing about Mindy? She's super cute! She's sweet and shy~ She's a snow pup! Other (say in comments~) Would you like to see more drawings of Mindy? Yeah! Moreeeeee!! Maybe a few more~ No, you should focus on another pup of yours. Mindy in her Uniform.jpg|Mindy in her uniform Mindy Sketch.jpg|Mindy sketch drawn by WolfDragon-Artist on DA Mindy Paw Patrol Style.jpg|My attempt at drawing Mindy in a paw patrol style Mindy and everest.jpg|Mindy and everest playing in the snow~ drawn by JPPAqui on DA (Old) Mindy.jpg|My very first drawing of Mindy I drew waaaaayyy back at the beginning of 2013. As you can see i've changed a lot about her Mindy AT.jpg|Adorable pic of Mindy drawn by DJ-Doxie on DA Mindy AT2.jpg|Mindy rescuing Zuma ~ Drawn by Koho2001 Mindy.jpg|Mindy and Tundra getting excited about snow~Drawn by koho2001 Mindy AT3.jpg|Adorable pic of Mindy drawn by Awkwardnachos on DA Mindy x Viktor.jpg|Pic I drew as a Christmas present for RaindropLily on DA ~ Mindy and her sweetheart Viktor in the snow X3 Mindy and smiley .jpg|Mindy with one of her besties, Smiley who belongs to koho2001 Mindy AT4.jpg|Art trade with RaindropLily on DA ~Mindy and Viktor having a snowball fight Snow pups -3.jpg|Pic I drew of Mindy, Cooper (Cooperonice), Tundra (Tundrathesnowpup) and Icee (Iceethearticpup12) sorry for any mistakes this was drawn from memory ^^" At with cuteandfuzzypuppies by magentapawprints-d8e992j.jpg|At with Purple Paw Prints :) :) ~ Adorable Pic of Mindy and princess together! I love it so much! :3 Mindy..jpg|At with RockytheEco-pup ~ I love it so much! So cute! ^^ Mindy en Angel~.png|Adorable pic of Mindy with her pal Angel ~ art trade with Puppylove5 Snowy Tag.jpg|At with chandlerscout~ adorable pic of Mindy and her OC Elsa playing tag ^^ Screenshot 2015-01-30 at 12.14.37 PM.png|Mindy ~AT with ConfettiiThePartyPup ElsaAndMindtAT.jpg|My half of an art trade with Chandlerscout, her adorable Oc Elsa showing Mindy her ice powers Mindy by- MegaPup18.jpg|At with megapup18~ TundraAndMindy.jpg|Pic I drew for Tundrathesnowpup, Mindy and Tundra having a snow day! IMG 8192.png|Mindy with her husband and newborn son, Sterling MindyXViktorPic.jpg|Valentine's Day pic I made of Mindy and Viktor ViktorXMindy Valentine's Day.png|Adorable Valentines pic of Viktor and Mindy made by 258Raindrop~ eeee it's so cuteeee <333I AngelAndMindy.jpg|Mindy playing with her friend Angel~ Art trade I did with Puppylove05 ^^ IceeAndMindy.jpg|Mindy with one of her best pals, Icee! ~gift for Iceethearticpup12 <333 MindyAndCali.jpg|Pic I drew of Mindy with her 'best friend' Cali xD PC280481.jpg|Art trade I did with Marshall+Skye~ MindyDoodle.jpg|Random doodle I did of Mindy and her dad. He's got white socks, muzzle and tail tip with a lighting brown coat, his mane back and tail are a darker shade of brown. He also has green/brown eyes MindyAndHerMom.jpg|Mindy with her momma~ her mom is a lot lighter in colour than her dad though she does have dark brown markings on her tail and back, her ears and fringe are also a dark brown colour Mindy- STFP.png|Mindy~ art trade with Sarah the FBI pup It's snowing!.png|ADORABLE screenshot edit made by the amazing Tundrathesnowpup, tysm Tundra! I love it to pieces! >w< Mindy Headshot.png|Another beautifully edited screenshot by Tundrathesnowpup! Mindy looks soooo cute!!! Tysm Tundra! <333 Sketch283155122.png|Adorable screenshot edit made by the wonderful Chandlerscout <33 tysm Chandker! I love it! Sketch5015951.png|Another cutie screenshot made by the lovely Chandlerscout <33 Sketch175193011.png|Another cutie screenshot made by Chandler! ^u^ AT:PPP.jpg|Omg is soooooo adorableeee~!! An art trade 258Raindrop did with PPP, Mindy and Viktor <333 gosh it's the cutest, I love Mindys little necklace >w< Super Mindy!.png|Cutie gift from Moose513~ super Mindy~! I love it! ^^ ViktorXPreggerMindy.png|Super adorableeee giftie made by 258Raindrop <333 pregnant Mindy getting a ride around town by Viktor >w< eeeeee~!!! I love it soooo much!! Sledding.png|Eeeee~!! Tundras half of the art trade, it's sooooo cute!! Mindy and Vik sledding, awwww~!! MindyPic.jpg|I've been attempting different breeds lately and so I tried to draw a more accurate looking St.Bernard with jowls, coloured the sketch in then to look like Mindy, I failed so much :"D Mer Mindy~!.jpg|I watched the Merpup episode on TV last night and ohmygosh, it was sooooo cute!! So of course I decided to do one of my pups as a Merpup~! So here's Mer-Mindy! I might have went a bit overboard on the tail XDD New to the family.png|Super ADORABLE gift from the amazing 258Raindrop! <3<3 Mindy and her family!! Awwww!!! Feelinglikeaprincess.jpg|Adorable little gift from confetti! "He may not be a prince and we may not live in a castle, but he makes me feel like a princess" x3 The Snowpup Trio.png|aaaaaaaah~!! It's so sooooo AWESOME!!! Amazing screenshot of the original three snow Puppies! Mindy, Tundra and Cooper! <3<3 Made by the awesome Tundrathesnowpup <3 Mindy Gift~.png|Adorable gift from SunnyPuppy45~ I love it~! ^^ Pup-Tag: Mindy.jpg|Mindy's tag~ Mindy badge.png|Mindys tag~ gift from Chase the Police Pup555 Snowgurllsss.png|I can't with the cuteness omg!! Absolutely adorable giftie from the amazingggg Puppylove5~! <3 I love it so much lil sis! Thank youuu <3<3 Mindy gift for WittleFuzzyPuppehs~.png|Awesome giftie from SunnyPuppy45~! The colours look soooo awesome! Thanks Sunny!! ^^ Mindy Catchphrase.jpg|Random idea I got XD First Date~.jpg|This took an hour omg QwQ Mindy and Viktor on a beach date! Mindy and Viktor Tag!!.jpg|Adorable ViktorXMindy gift from Chase the Police Pup555 ^^ Mindy Silhouette .jpg|Awesome gift from Confetti <3 Mindy silhouette! Teamavalanche.jpg|Mindy and team A.V.A.L.A.N.C.H.E~!! Amazing giftie from confettehhhh <3 Collab.jpg|Collab with confetti~ Koho and Mindy sledding~ Baby Mindy.jpg|Baby Mindy~ Young love.jpg|Wittle baby Mindy and Viktor >w> I can see Mindy being one of those little girls that loves to give kisses XD Bestfriends.jpg|Mindy with one of her bffs, Smiley~ drawn by Confetti the Party Pup ^^ Squish.jpg|Aw Smiley XD gift from Confetti the party pup~ Felix and Mindy Playing.png|Gift from PokeTitansPatrolGo! Mindy with their OC Felix~ Mindy updated.jpg|Mindys uniform updated~ Screenshot 2015-08-10 at 3.55.56 PM.png|Mindys badge in the top right hand corner~ gift from Cakethewarriorcat Team AVALANCHE.jpg|Team Avalanches crests! Amazing gift from PitbullLover! <3 Gift-Mindy.jpg|Cute gift from Sunnypuppy45~ PAW patrol OCs.png|Mindy the third on the top~ awesome gift from Sarah the FBI pup~ Baby Mindy.png|Baby Mindy~ gift from Thunderbird1internationalrescue~ Special 1-2.png|From Tundras 3D land~ Cute pic by Jon64 ^^ ViktorxMindylove.png|Super cute MindyXViktor pic by Sarah the FBI pup ^^ Flying Pups.png|Mindy and Tundra by Jon64 Teen Mindy.jpg|Possible design for teenage Mindy. As a teen I can see her loving little accessories~ Snow Buddies.jpg|Mindy and her Trainee, Vito~ Mini snow pups.jpeg|Cheeb Mindy and Vito (decided to post the little pics from the big one) Do ya wanna build a snowpup?.jpeg|Mindy and Vito building a snowman...kinda X"D (decided to post the little pics from the big one) Mindygift.png|Adorable headshot by 258raindrop~ <3<3 Mindy doodle.jpeg|Giftie from SunnyPuppy45~ Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Puppies Category:Character by Wittlefuzzypuppehs Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Team A.V.A.L.A.N.C.H.E Member Category:Snow pups Category:Protagonist Category:Present gen pups Category:Friendly Characters Category:Shy Characters Category:Fanon Pups